Echo of the Forgotten
by CappuccinoBelleMare13
Summary: Dylan thought his sister died. He kept her death and existence a secret. What happens when she joins the flock? What changes and problems will arise? Rated M for content in future chapters. *Written before Angel*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**A/N: Check out the UnderworldChick and scorchclaw1 Facebook page. 30 likes and there will be an art contest. PM me for details! :D I'm begging you to take two minutes and like our page. It would my day!**

Echo of the Forgotten

Prologue

It was cold and dark in the cell. The experiment next to her had died two hours ago. The experiment on the other side of her had died three days ago. No one moved. Fear and anguish penetrated the bars of the cell. Darkness surrounded her, threatening to destroy her. The one they called Evelyn. Evelyn meant little bird. Their creator wasn't very creative. She wouldn't respond to Evelyn. Most experiments here wouldn't respond at all.

Light suddenly penetrated the darkness as the door opened. The girl cowered away from the door and the bars of her cell. The white coats carried in a failing experiment. The girl almost cried at the sight of the bloodied mutant. It looked like a mix of a dog and a human. The girl was the only one that was almost human. She was completely human except for her wings and her uncanny ability to heal herself from anything. Well, almost everything. The girl touched the spot where her wings should be. The white coats tore them off almost every week. A tear slipped down the girl's face. An echo of the failing experiment's cries reached her super-sensitive ears. Echo. The name which she had given herself. She remembered the echoes of Dylan's cries as he'd been dragged away. Ever since then she had become a hardened shell.

The white coats ripped open her cell door. Echo allowed herself to be dragged away. She'd do anything to get her wings back. She had to find Dylan, her brother. Echo had sworn to protect him and she would keep that promise. The white coats pushed her through the door and into the light. Her eyes adjusted instantly. They led Echo into a room so white that it could blind a normal person. She saw her wings on an table across the room. The thought of the wings not being attached to her back disgusted her almost as much as the studded collar on her neck. The white coats closed the door and cut open the scars on her back. Echo tried her hardest not to scream. They laid her on her stomach on an operating table. They laid her wings on her back and held them so they would reattach to her back. Echo gasped as tendons grew from her back to the wings. After tedious minutes the wings were back and she could move them herself. Another white coat opened the door.

"Dr. Hans would like to see Evelyn" The white coat said in a monotone. Echo growled at the use of her given name. One of the white coats slapped her.

"Of course, sir." Echo replied and walked out the door with the monotonous white coat. He led her down many hallways and towards a door that led outside. He opened the door and natural air and light hit Echo.

"It's the door just across the courtyard. Two guards will escort you there" The white coat said, ushering Echo outside. Two guards met her outside the door and the white coat walked away. Echo laughed to herself. They seriously thought that two guards would keep her restrained. The courtyard had no other guards or a roof. Echo walked respectfully for almost half the courtyard.

Suddenly, she turned and roundhoused one of the guards. He fell with a grunt and was still. Echo turned to the other guard and punched him the windpipe. The guard gasped for air as Echo kneed him in groin. She turned and pushed off. After a few good flaps of her wings, she went into overdrive. She didn't even flap her wings as she sped over a hundred miles per hour. She heard the echoes of Dr. Han's angry screams. She hoped those would be the last painful echoes she ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... :(**

Echo of the Forgotten

Chapter 1

The air pushed me forward at about 250 mph. I didn't even know if this was possible or how exactly I did it. I just told the wind to propel me and it did. I didn't even have to flap my wings or move muscles, but I couldn't fall asleep which was a real bummer. (Don't ask how I know that one) I was heading for Las Vegas. The city that never sleeps. Being I could fold in my wings, it would be pretty easy to blend in with the nonconformities of Vegas. I looked around and saw nothing. Here was a good place to stop for the night. I slowed slightly and began my descent to the ground below. I was on the outskirts of Vegas and this was the only patch of trees for miles around. I landed lightly on the branch of a large oak. I felt the bark of the branch under my bare feet. My jeans wouldn't last much longer and my t-shirt had rips everywhere. I folded in my wings and sat on the branch.

"Dang, you look horrible." A voice said. I looked around, but no one was there. Something shifted in the tree opposite me. Suddenly, I saw a black haired boy sitting on a branch. I willed the branch to snap beneath him. Huge, black wings shot out from behind him and he grabbed onto another branch. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, you aren't the only one with wings around here." The boy said. I spread out my wings in a petty attempt to seem more threatening. He laughed and balanced on the branch he was.

"You look familiar..." The boy said. He flew to the edge of the branch I was on. I willed the branch to withstand the now doubled weight. I inched backwards slightly. The boy stared into my eyes. He shook his head.

"Sorry, you look like someone I know." He said.

"No, it's fine." I answered. He met my gaze and stuck out his hand.

"Fang." He said as we shook hands.

"Echo. Actually I'm looking for someone that looks like me. Can I trust you?" I said, looking at him warily. Fang looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, you can. What do you need?" Fang asked. I looked around and saw the distant lights of Vegas.

"Well first I'm going to need some new clothes. Second, I need to find my brother. He was taken away about four months ago." I told Fang.

"Number one is easy as long as we go to Vegas. Number two might be the slightest bit harder. What's your brother's name?" Fang replied.

"Dylan" I said as I leapt down from the branch. My feet touched the ground lightly and I turned. Fang leapt down after me.

"Dylan? As in looks like a supermodel Dylan?" Fang exclaimed. I glanced at him weirdly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I answered. Fang looked astonished.

"He's a member of my old flock!" Fang exclaimed.

"Flock?" I asked, cautiously. I didn't like the idea of more people being involved. A stick cracked to my left. We both paused. I willed my heat vision to come on. There was a human shaped figure about fifty feet off on my left. Fang suddenly disappeared. Stupid. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I tucked in my wings and lowered myself to the ground. The human walked into the clearing and looked around. It was a white coat. They knew I was here. I shifted my form into one of a white tiger. My wings disappeared when I shifted.

I sprung out of the brush and attacked the white coat. He tried to shake me off but I broke his neck with my powerful jaws. Another white coat appeared from the trees followed by two more. Damn! They had us surrounded. Fang sprung out of the trees and stood by my side. I saw two fallen white coats in the patch of trees from which Fang had sprung. I shifted back into my normal form.

"Stay in one spot." I whispered to Fang. He nodded slightly. The ground cracked around us and a huge rift was created around us. I shoved the mauled white coat into the crack. I snapped my fingers and a small spark started in my palm. I breathed on it and the flames grew at a rapid pace. Trees snapped and fell around the white coats. They all turned in fear, but couldn't escape. I shot the bit of fire out my palm and the fallen trunks lit on fire. I turned to Fang who wore a surprised, but impressed, look on his face.

"We've got to go. Like now." I told Fang and pushed off the ground. It took minimal effort to start flying through the dark night. Within seconds, Fang was flying beside me. I hit turbo and shot off. I stopped after a few seconds when I realized that Fang wasn't following. I paused and waited for him to catch up.

"I need to stay. Go and find the flock" Fang said grabbing my arm. I rolled my eyes until I noticed that he was writing down the directions on my arm. Fire began to light up the night.

"Thank you" I said as I turned and flew off. Fang waved weakly. I hit turbo and shot off into the night. I flew for hours, doing absolutely nothing but humming to myself, before I spotted the small cliff house that Fang had described. The sun had started it's rise into the sky about an hour ago. A dark haired figure sat on the roof of the house. As I flew closer, I noticed his eyes were closed. I landed gently next to him.

"Max?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"No. Someone much better, Dylan." I answered. He opened his eyes and shot up. He touched my face gently.

"Echo." He exclaimed. We hugged each other tightly.

"You're a mess" Dylan said when we finally let go of each other, "C'mon, you look like you're Max's size." He jumped off the roof and flew into the house. I followed him.

"It's about time you came in Dylan, Iggy's almost done cooking." A dirty blonde said as we walked in the door. She paused and screamed. I spread my wings and glared. Four bird kids turned to stare at me.

"Who the hell is she?" The dirty blonde shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3

Echo POV

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does NOT belong to me!**

**A/N: You know it by now: Review, take my poll, and keep reading! Thanks for the support! PS. There will be a POV change in this chapter!**

Echo of the Forgotten

Chapter 2

"_Who the hell is she?" The dirty blonde shrieked._

I braced myself for a fight.

"What is it now?" The boy cooking in the kitchen yelled.

"It's nothing important, Iggy!" A short, spiky haired boy yelled back. The boy who was cooking turned and looked in our general direction. It was then that I realized he was blind. Suddenly, I was blindsided by the dirty blonde girl.

"Max!" I heard Dylan scream. I rolled and shot up to my feet. Max screamed in fury.

"You asked for it bitch!" I yelled. She ran towards me and I did a backflip out of the way. I slammed my arm and fist across her back with more force than planned. I set my hair and wings on fire. Max was only momentarily shocked. She snarled and we started to circle each other. I willed my tiger form to start forming. My eyes changed to a shocking blue and my vision changed. Max stared at me weirdly. She did a front flip forward and aimed at my neck with a roundhouse kick. I grabbed her leg and flipped her over. I threw her to the floor on her face. I shifted forms and pounced on her back, taking her neck in my jaws. In a few seconds it would be all over for the girl named Max.

Suddenly, I was blindsided by a medium-sized black girl. I shifted and then was slammed to the floor. I groaned and pulled myself back up.

"Don't touch Max!" The girl screamed.

"Nudge. Don't." Max whispered from behind the girl. Nudge ignored her. Max pulled herself painfully off the ground.

"I'll take care of her" Max said to Nudge. Max looked up at me. My hair set on fire and started to grow. Tendrils of my fiery hair reached across the floor and wrapped itself around Max's ankles. Max shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake the fire off. I smirked.

"Stop it!" Nudge cried. I smiled and walked up to Max. She had her back to me, trying to get rid of the flames. I made the flames snap back and my hair unlit. Max paused and then turned to face me. I was a good five inches taller than her. I punched her square in the face and the roundhoused her in the side. Max went flying and crashed into the couch. She didn't look like she was getting back up anytime soon.

"Max!" Nudge screamed. Nudge charged at me, but I grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the side. The short-spiky haired boy stood glaring at me. I wagged my finger at him.

"Bring it, short stuff." I said. His nostrils flared.

"They tortured me, but they taught me how to be cruel as well" I whispered to myself. The short boy charged at me and I did a front flip over his head. He spun just to meet my foot. Unfortunately, Nudge tripped me. The blind boy from the kitchen had followed the commotion and was holding me down. Max had gotten up and was preparing to bash my face in. I struggled against Iggy and his short friend.

"Max, stop!" Dylan yelled. The kids stopped and looked at Dylan.

"This had better be good" Max growled. The kids still had their eyes on Dylan. I kicked out and knocked Nudge over. Nudge flailed and accidentally grabbed my wing. It ripped off the moment she hit the ground. I screamed in extreme pain. The short boy rushed to help Nudge and Iggy jumped backwards. Dylan rushed towards me and knelt down next to me.

"Max, she's my sister. Max this is Echo. Echo this is Max." Dylan said as he helped me. I snatched my wing from Nudge and pushed her away from me.

"Give me my damn wing back." I growled. Nudge looked shocked, but scrambled up after me.

"Where's your bathroom?" I snapped at Nudge. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. We walked down a hallway and she dragged me through a door. I sat down on the side of the bathtub.

"So. Umm. How do you get that back on, exactly?" Nudge asked as she closed the door.

"Didn't you hate me, like, five seconds ago?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I know what you're going through. It's tough. You were just defending yourself." Nudge said, stretching out her tawny wings. I rolled my eyes.

"Just hold the ripped off part of my wing to the section of my back that it should be attached to." I told Nudge. Moments later my wing was fully attached again. I flexed it. Nudge looked on in awe.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just... I've never seen a wing actually come off before." Nudge replied.

"Trust me. It's not something that you want to happen to you." I replied, looking in the mirror. I scowled at how horrible I looked.

"I'll go get you some clothes. You just take a long shower. You look like you need it." Nudge said, smiling. She walked out of the bathroom. I glanced at the shower and immediately walked towards it. I turned the water heat to as high as it could go and shed what remained of my tattered clothes. I would be glad when I was finally free of dirt and blood.

Max POV

I sat on the couch with an icepack to my head. It had been three hours since Dylan's sister had entered the bathroom. She had probably used all of hot water. Little bitch. Nudge had walked in the bathroom about thirty minutes ago. I could imagine that she was giving Echo a total makeover. Deep down inside, I hoped that under the dirt and grime, she wasn't quite as gorgeous as Dylan. Nudge walked out of the bathroom. Her brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Introducing the now cleaned and beautified, Echo!" Nudge announced, happily. My hopes were crushed as soon as Echo walked out of the bathroom. Echo was even more gorgeous than her brother. She had large, ice-blue eyes and vibrant pink lips. She had a light dusting of freckles and some of the longest eyelashes that I had ever seen. Her chocolate brown hair fell just past her shoulder blades in waves and layers. She was much taller than me and well proportioned. Her wings were a mix between Dylan and Fang's colors and had light brown feathers spread out near the edges. Echo had a collection of small hoops and stud piercings lining the edge of her right ear and a single stud on the earlobe of her left ear. She was wearing a AC/DC shirt paired with ripped black skinny jeans and dark grey high-top Converse. She also wore a silver and black bib necklace that had a cross dangling on the longest chain. Echo also had a barbwire bracelet that wrapped halfway up her arm. I had absolutely no idea where the clothes had come from. I would have to search Nudge's room one of these days. I felt like I was a hostess being upstaged at her own party.

"What do you think?" Nudge asked as she spun Echo.

"I barely even had to add any makeup, but I got to redo her nails!" Nudge gushed.

"She's even prettier than Celeste!" Angel cried from across the room. Celeste dragged next to her. I snorted and walked into the kitchen to join Iggy and Gazzy.

"Well, she's not prettier than Akila." Total muttered from the corner and curled up next to his beloved wife. Echo didn't look the slightest bit surprised to hear the dog talk. Nudge started pointing to each of the flock members and named each one of us.

"I can't believe this." I growled.

"She's not that bad..." Dylan's voice came from behind me. I jumped at his voice. I rolled my eyes and watched as Angel jumped on Echo, begging her to teach her how to transform into different animals.

"How can you say that?" I growled at Dylan.

"She's my sister. I thought she was DEAD. I didn't ever think that I would see her again. She was ALL I ever had and you're going to ask me how I can stand up for her?" Dylan snapped. I crossed my arms and turned away. I hated Dylan and I wished he would leave. He wasn't making the pain of Fang and I's breakup any better.

"She's really pretty, Iggy" I heard Gazzy tell Iggy.

"I know." Iggy replied, sounding bewildered, "I can see her." I dropped the glass cup I was holding. Glass shards shot all over the kitchen. The room went silent. I turned to Iggy.

"Did you just say that you can see?" I gasped out.

"Sorta." Iggy replied, "I can see her, but nothing else." He shrugged, but was obviously shocked.

"Holy shit." Dylan whispered.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing? Doesn't that mean he's getting his sight back?" Echo asked, snapping us all back to reality. Jeb suddenly walked in. Dr. Hans followed closely after.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I roared. Echo turned and saw them. Her eyes widened and she let out an earsplitting scream.

"Evelyn, darling. There is no need for the screaming." Dr. Hans said smoothly. Two men in white coats stepped into our house.

"Stay away from me" Echo said, shrilly.

"What do you want?" I roared again. Dr. Hans turned to me and smiled.

"I only want what is rightfully mine, dearest Max." He said. He snapped his fingers and both white coated men went for Echo. The men stayed about ten feet away from Echo.

"You will never hurt me again, Hans" Echo growled.

"That, unfortunately, is not up for debate." Dr. Hans said in mock sadness. Both white coats once again started for Echo. She lit her hair and wings on fire. Tendrils of fire reached up around the men and began to choke them. I began to smell burning flesh.

"I believe it is, Dr. Hans" Echo said. Jeb looked on in confusion. Echo smashed a window with her foot. She stepped onto the window sill. Dr. Hans looked confused. Echo returned her hair and wings to normal. Both white coats growled in anger.

"Step into my playing field." Echo said, with a smirk and she tucked her wings in. She stepped out the window. I gasped when she didn't fall. She floated about five feet away from the house. The white coats were bewildered. One white coat stepped out after her, thinking it was a trick. He fell and pulled the other white coat with him. Echo smiled and walked back into the house. Dr. Hans was horrified.

"I suggest you leave." Echo addressed to him. The doctor scrambled out of the house and I heard a car start below us. Jeb looked warily at Echo.

"Who are you?" Jeb asked.

"I was going to ask the same question." Echo said. I noticed that the barbwire bracelet was not a bracelet at all, but a tattoo.

"Well I'm guessing your name is Evelyn?" Jeb asked, extending his hand, "I'm Jeb by the way."

"Echo." She corrected.

"So, Echo. If you were with Dr. Hans, how did you get the piercings and tattoo?" Jeb asked.

"I was human once" Echo said with a ghost of a smile.

**Me: Woot! Five pages! I worked really hard, so if you could press that little blue review button down there, you would make my day! PLEASE! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Nudge POV

**Disclaimer: Trust me, it's not mine.**

**A/N: Finally, after the endless projects I have time to write! So make me feel good and review! (Even if it sucks) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Echo of the Forgotten

Chapter 3

I sat on the couch watching Gazzy and Angel play poker. Iggy had bet the Angel would win for half of her winnings. Gazzy had his pokerface on and I tried to keep myself from laughing. Iggy had cleaned up the glass in the kitchen and was now making eggs to go with the bacon that he had made. Breakfast for dinner. Yummy. The smell of eggs mixed with the tension from Angel and Gazzy's game. Celeste was positioned next to me on the couch. Honestly, the bear scared me. She was all sparkly and innocent looking, with eyes that glared into your soul. I shivered and turned the bear away from me. I then turned my attention back to the poker game.

"Gahh!" Gazzy yelled as Angel set down a winning hand. I giggled. Dylan laughed along with me from the other couch. I debated glaring at him, but decided against it. Even though he was hot, Dylan could be really annoying sometimes. Gazzy grudgingly pulled two bags of gummy bears out from a shopping bag next to him. Angel walked into the kitchen and slipped half the winnings of gummy bears into Iggy's hand.

"Boom! Headshot!" Iggy yelled as he felt the gummy bears in his hand. We all laughed at his randomness. I loved the flock, my family, and hoped that nothing would ever tear it apart.

Max POV

I shot up in bed. Pillows and sheets flew everywhere. Sweat ran in rivets down my face. Golden light flowed silently in through the window. I hadn't realized how tired I was, but I guess I had dozed off. I had just had the worst dream ever. This was a nightmare to the fifteenth power.

I had dreamt that Echo had red hair and was wearing a Dallas cheerleader's outfit. She was on a football field that seemed to be made of emeralds and gold. Fang was in the dream too. He was as gorgeous as ever. Maybe even more than normal. Fang had that "_I'm a badass even after a fight_" look about him. He watched Echo cheerlead for a while. He was sitting next to me in a two-seated football stadium. The seats were more comfortable than anything I had ever experienced I reached for Fang's hand, but he pushed me away. Suddenly, he got up and walked down to Echo. He gave me the middle finger and started making out with Echo. I shot out of my seat and ran down to them.

Suddenly, they disappeared and I was punching air. I screamed in fury and saw Echo at the end of the field. She smirked at me. Echo stretched out her wings and golden light streamed down. It made her look like a Fallen Angel goddess type person. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear her. I finally got close enough to hear her.

"He doesn't love you, Max. Why do you think he left?" Echo kept repeating.

"No!" I screamed, "It's not true!" Echo smiled and suddenly, fire engulfed the stadium. I could barely see and there was no sign of Echo and Fang. I ran around, trying to get out. My wings weren't working. I couldn't fly! I was trapped!

"Let her burn! Let her burn! Let her burn!" Echo screamed from somewhere outside. Fang yelled along with her. The stadium groaned as the heat increased.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Yells echoed through the stadium. The stadium was about to collapse when I woke up.

As I said before, worst. dream. ever. I growled as I pulled myself out of bed. The house was filled with calming noises, but I felt no peace. Then it hit me. How else could Echo have found us? She knew Fang! I felt steam coming out of my ears. I pushed the sheets off and stalked out the door. My rage followed me into the living room.

_Don't do anything stupid, Max! It was just a dream!_ Angel's voice filled my head. I growled.

_Get out of my head! I'm in charge here!_ I snapped back at Angel. I looked across the room to see a pained expression on her face. I would apologize later, I finally decided. Angel clutched Celeste to her chest. I threw open the door and flew up to the roof. Echo sat with her back to me. Her wings were outstretched and her silhouette was black against the setting sun.

"You're a bitch. You know that, right?" I snarled at her. I could hear the fury in my voice.

"I think I figured out that one a while ago." Echo replied, calmly. She made no attempt to turn around or look at me. My nostrils flared in anger.

"But, just out of curiosity, what did I do this time?" Echo asked, finally turning around. Shadows cast across her face.

"Don't act stupid. Like you don't know. You disgust me." I snarled. Echo stood up.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a long, dangerous tone. Her eyes flashed. For a moment, I started to rethink my actions, but I quickly shook off the state of mind. I took a step forward.

"I never thought Fang would leave me for a tramp. A dirty, ugly bitch." I growled, fury blurring my thoughts.

"Fang? What does he have to do with anything? What the hell is wrong with you?" Echo snarled back. The wind picked up slightly and I struggled to keep the hair out of my eyes. I needed to be ready for a fight. Echo started to walk towards me. She stopped when she was about a foot away.

"Don't make me laugh! You know Fang! We were a thing before you came along!" I exclaimed, laughing sarcastically. Echo narrowed her eyes. She looked like she was trying to understand.

"You stole my soul mate!" I screamed, barely hearing my voice above the roaring wind, "Now I'm stuck with your stupid brother! I wish you were dead!" The wind died, suddenly. The whole world seemed to have gone silent. Echo's eyes were so wide that they were almost completely white. She shook her head.

"Just wait about a month, bitch. And I will be." Echo whispered, so softly that I shouldn't have heard it. I did. My fury dissolved immediately. Echo's fury returned. She pushed me aside, forcefully, and launched herself off the roof.

"What?" I gasped in a whisper, but Echo was gone. I felt a tear form in my eye. She was right. What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't usually like this. I turned and launched myself off the roof after her. I didn't see her anywhere in the distance. I flew into the house. Angel looked up at me.

_I told you not to do anything stupid!_ Angel's voice sounded out in my head.

"I know! Just shut up already!" I yelled. The house went quiet. Nudge hugged Angel's head into her chest. I knew that Angel was trying to keep from crying. Iggy sat on the kitchen counter next to Gazzy. They both looked shocked.

"What is your problem, Max?" Iggy called. Dylan came in from the back deck. He looked at me and noticed the absence of his sister.

"Where's Echo?" Dylan asked. I stood there and looked at his feet and then mine. The house was silent and the tension mounted.

"Max is here, but Echo isn't" Gazzy whispered to Iggy, "Dylan's pissed."

"I know. I can't see Echo, so I assumed she wasn't here." Iggy whispered back.

"Where. Is. My. Sister." Dylan growled, panic and anger rising into his voice.

"I don't know." I whispered back. Dylan clenched his fists. He growled and spun on heel. He slammed the back door as he went out. I sighed. Nudge shook her head sadly and took Angel to bad. Gazzy hopped off the counter and followed after them.

"You screwed up badly, Max. You screwed up." Iggy said and followed Dylan out the door.

Echo POV:

I walked back in to the house hours after darkness had fallen. I had just needed a cool down session. I had gotten a couple sodas with money that I had "borrowed" in a nearby town. I had cooled down for a while on the cliffs and flown back here. I could imagine that my brother was flipping out. Surprisingly enough, the house was dark when I returned and my brother was nowhere in sight. Good. I wanted to be alone for a little bit. I turned around and Max was right in my face. My immediate reaction was to punch her in the face. She fell onto the ground, but got back up immediately.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked in a hushed whisper. I shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked, harshly. A bit more harsh than I would've hoped. Max blinked and regained her cool.

"What did you mean when you said you'd be dead by next month?" Max asked. I grimaced at my earlier choice of words.

"Nothing." I said, quickly. Max saw right through my lie.

"Let me see the back of your neck." Max said.

"No" I replied, backing away from her.

"C'mon, let me see!" She said.

"It won't do any good." I said, trying to keep panic out of my voice. Max grabbed at my hair and managed to catch a glance at my neck. She gasped and dropped my hair. I raised my eyebrows.

"Happy now?" I snarled.

"That's in a week!" She gasped. She was shocked at the numbers on the back of my neck. The one's that decided my fate.

My expiration date.

**MWAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Make me feel loved and review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**Me: Sorry for the wait, I'm not going to even try and explain what caused that. And if you haven't taken my poll, please do! and... HELP ME! I NEED IDEAS! REVIEW OR PM ME WITH ANY IDEAS PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!**

Echo of the Forgotten

Chapter 4

I stood and stared at Echo. The furious expression she usually wore was once again plastered on her face.

"And you call me the bitch" Echo said, cruelly. She glared at me for a moment more before storming past me. I grabbed her arm as she went past. She quickly wrenched her arm free and punched me in the shoulder. I gasped in pain, but regained my composure.

"Why didn't you tell anyone." I asked in a whisper. Echo rolled her eyes.

"And suddenly you're concerned about what happens to me." She said to seemingly no one, but I knew the comment was directed at me. I felt anger flare up in my chest. I got up in her face and returned her glare. Our faces were less than four inches apart.

"At least I am concerned" I said.

"I never asked you to be concerned, did I?" Echo hissed back.

"This is insane. You don't even care about the fact that you're going to die in a week!" I exclaimed, anger creeping into my voice.

"People have limitations, Max. There are consequences when these limitations are passed. Mine is death." Echo hissed.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on. Dylan and Iggy stood in the doorway. They looked extremely confused. Echo, on the other hand, looked about ready to kill me. She probably could. Iggy and Dylan broke out of their stupor and rushed over to break us apart. Dylan had a hard time dragging Echo away. Dylan and Echo started arguing quietly in the corner. Iggy hopped up on the counter behind me.

"What was it this time?" Iggy asked, softly.

"She has an expiration date and she doesn't care." I whispered. I heard Iggy's breath catch in his throat.

"And it's a week away." I told him.

"What!" He exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down. Echo shot me a glare, but quickly turned her head back to Dylan. Their voices were starting to rise. I could feel the tension heating up between them. Echo was so infuriated that she had started trembling.

"So that's it then?" Dylan asked, loudly, "You don't care?"

"Why should I care? I'm gonna die anyways!" Echo said, just as loudly.

"Then why did you break out? Why did you attempt to get free if you just don't care?" Dylan yelled.

"Is it wrong for me to be sick of living my life out in a cage? Is it wrong to miss my brother who was the only other somewhat civilized living thing in that God forsaken Hell on Earth?" Echo screamed. Dylan was hesitant to reply.

"Well is it?" Echo screamed at him. Echo stared at Dylan and he tried to avoid her gaze. Echo had started to tremble even more. Suddenly, Jeb and Dr. Hans walked in. Echo turned as soon as she heard the door.

"What the fuck is it now!" Echo screamed at them, her voice going up about three octaves. Both men looked taken aback. Dr. Hans regained his composure back quickly. He pulled a large, orange envelope out of his man-purse.

"I just wanted to bring you some memoirs of your past life." Dr. Hans said. Angel was suddenly by my side. Dr. Hans tossed the envelope at Echo.

"Have a nice night, Evelyn." Dr. Hans said, in mock sweetness. Echo glared after him as he turned toward the door. Suddenly, he stood on his toes. It was a painful-looking stance that only an advanced ballerina could achieve. Hans grasped at his neck as if someone was hanging him. His breath came in wild gasps. Then, as quickly as the sensation had come, it disappeared, and Hans fell to the ground. His body crumpled into a little pile of flesh, bones, and muscle. Jeb's eyes widened. Angel glanced at me with a frightened glance. She ran back towards her room.

"It's Echo, bitch." Echo growled at the fallen body.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jeb asked, highly concerned.

"Do I care?" Echo asked, nastily. Jeb looked shocked and bent down next to Dr. Hans' crumpled body. Echo turned back to Dylan and punched him in the face. She walked out the back door and flew up to the roof.

"She always runs away from her problems. Always has, always will." Dylan muttered. He nursed his jaw as he walked over to Dr. Hans and knelt next to Jeb. I heard Dr. Hans groan as he started to awaken. Iggy glanced at me. I still stood in the middle of the kitchen. My mind was moving so slowly. It felt like a train wreck. Iggy sighed and hopped off the counter. He spread his wings and flew up to the roof.

**Iggy POV**

I let the soft wind carry me up to the roof. I glanced around for Echo. I saw her figure sitting on the right edge of the roof. She was holding something in her arms and I guessed that it was the envelope that Dr. Hans had given her. I walked over and sat next to her. She glanced at me. I thought I saw a tear glittering in the corner of her eye. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I know you barely know me, but feel free to talk to me about anything." I started. Echo breathed out deeply and looked at me.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked. The wind picked up the slightest bit.

"Well you could tell me why you and Dr. Hans don't get along, or why Dylan's mad, or why you hate Max, or why your past is so important to you." I suggested. Echo sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Hans and I don't get along because he had his goonies torture me. He tortured me physically and he tortured Dylan emotionally and mentally. There wasn't a single day where my body didn't ache and hurt." Echo said, pausing momentarily.

"Did they ever, you know..." I said, my comment drifting off.

"Hans' men never raped me if that's what you're asking." Echo replied. She set the envelope down in her lap.

"When Max came along, Dylan was torn away from me. The anchor holding my pathetic existence to this world was suddenly gone. Max took Dylan away from me and then tore his heart and soul to pieces." Echo said, glancing at me momentarily, "That's why I hate Max." I nodded. Echo remained silent. I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything else. I heard her open the envelope and pull something out of it. I saw her eyes widen and heard her breath catch in her throat.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You know how I'm a clone?" She choked out. I nodded.

"The person whose DNA I was cloned from was murdered. He raped her and stabbed her before hanging her in his closet." She said, tears slipped from her eyes.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. Echo looked me in the eyes. Pain was spreading through her face.

"My DNA provider was raped, stabbed, and then hung. That was the only reason Hans used her DNA. Because she died at a time that was convenient for him." Echo choked out. She was on the brink of tears. I felt so bad for the poor girl. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She was hesitant to give into my embrace at first, but she soon had her arms wrapped around me. She began to sob into my shoulder.

I was determined to comfort her. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose my sight.

**A/N: Okzzzz, sorry once again for the slow updates, but I've got even worse news... I'm losing my laptop until August 25. Updates will be slow to non-existent, but expect lots of updates when I return! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
